Vs. Cresselia
Vs. Cresselia is the third episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 4/29/2018. Story Crystal is at the Pokémon Center of Canalave City, training with Chingling and Happiny. Crystal: Alright Happiny! Use Pound! And Chingling, use Confusion! Happiny: Happiny! Chingling: (Singing) Ching ling! Happiny charges at Chingling, hands glowing white. Happiny leaps at Chingling, when its eyes glow blue with Confusion. Happiny floats in the air, stuck. Crystal: Now Happiny! Charm! Happiny’s eyes widen, them sparkling and her making a cute face. Chingling becomes flustered, releasing Confusion. Happiny charges in and strikes Chingling with Pound, knocking it out of the sky and defeating it. Happiny looks proud as Crystal runs over to Chingling. Crystal: Happiny, that was great. (Cradles Chingling) You okay, Chingling? Chingling: (Weakly) Ching. Crystal: That Confusion is a good way to stop a frontal attack. But I don’t know a better way to counter indirect attacks like that Charm. Chingling: Ling? (Determined) Chingling cling! Chingling hops up, facing Happiny again. Chingling hops back and forth in a dance, as Happiny sways with the rhythm of it. The two glow pink for a moment, then Happiny starts Levitating off of the ground. Happiny: (Confused) Hap? (Cheering) Happiny! Crystal: (Startled) Ah! Happiny! Crystal runs over, grabbing Happiny as she floats upside down. Crystal looks back at Chingling, who Levitates over to her as well. Crystal: What move was that, Chingling? Chingling: Ching? Crystal goes into the Pokémon Center, showing Happiny to Nurse Joy. Joy: Oh, this is no big deal. It’s just the move Entrainment. Crystal: Entrainment? Joy: It’s a move that changes the opponent’s ability to the user’s. All Chingling have the ability Levitate so they can float, which means that it gave Happiny that ability for the moment. Just return her to her Pokéball and it’ll be reversed. Crystal: (Sighs with relief) Thank you so much, Nurse Joy! Crystal returns Happiny to her Pokéball, then lets her back out. Happiny lands on the table, slightly disappointed that she was no longer floating. Happiny: (Disappointed) Hap. Crystal: (Giggles) You two are so silly. Joy: So, will you be staying with us tonight? Crystal: I am. I was hoping to have challenged Byron today, but he wasn’t in. Joy: Yes, he does make occasional trips to Iron Island. It is best to wait for him here. I’ll get you a room. Later, Crystal flops down on a bed, groaning. Crystal: I was hoping to get out of here by tomorrow! I have to move as fast as I can to meet up with everyone again! I don’t wanna let them down. Crystal sighs, as she curls up and goes to sleep. End Scene Crystal is on the battlefield inside the Canalave Gym, with Byron facing her on the opposite side of the field. A referee is in the referee’s box. Byron: Get ready for the battle of your life! I shall crush this dream of yours once and for all! Crystal: No, I will. I will keep going and make my dream a reality! Byron: In that case, let’s make it a nightmare! Byron holds his arms out, as the area becomes pitch black. Crystal is scared as she looks around, when she falls through the ground. She screams as she falls, falling forever. Crystal shoots up in her bed in a cold sweat, panting heavily. She gets up and leaves the room, hearing the screams of several people in other rooms. Crystal surveys the area, completely overwhelmed. Crystal: Huh? What is going on? Crystal makes it to the front desk, where Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are conversing. Crystal: Officer Jenny? What are you doing here? Jenny: Nurse Joy was just letting me know about the appearance of Darkrai. Crystal: Huh? Darkrai? Joy: Darkrai is a Pokémon that is known for creating bad dreams and nightmares. Once a year a Darkrai travels to this town, giving all the residents nightmares. Jenny: Which means once a year, it is up to law enforcement to travel to Fullmoon Island to request Cresselia to assist us. Crystal: Cresselia? Joy: Cresselia has the ability to counter Darkrai’s powers with its own. The sale of its Lunar Wing helps to protect against its powers. But for travelers like you, who usually haven’t heard of it before, Darkrai’s powers come as quite a shock. Jenny: I’ll be leaving here to head to Fullmoon Island now. Crystal: Hey, can I go with you? I wanna meet Cresselia! Jenny: It’s fine with me as long as you listen to my instructions! Crystal: Of course! Jenny and Crystal ride on a boat out to Fullmoon Island, which they approach with ease. They walk up the rock path of the island, with the path crumbling partially underneath them. Jenny falls through, Crystal reacting. Crystal: Chingling! Use Confusion! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Chingling. Chingling: Ching! Chingling uses Confusion, catching Officer Jenny and lifting her back onto the trail. Jenny sighs in relief. Jenny: Thanks. Glad you came along. Crystal: Me too. Jenny, Crystal and Chingling make it to a shrine, as Jenny kneels before it. Crystal joins her as well. Jenny: Oh blessed Cresselia. Please hear our cry. Darkrai has returned to our city, and we need your help to take back our sleep. Restore our city to normal so our night can pass peacefully. A caw occurs, as the three look up. Cresselia flies away from the island, heading back to Canalave City. Crystal: It worked! It was beautiful! Jenny: Let’s head back. End Scene In a park, Darkrai silently moves through the bushes, searching for something. It moves up into a tree, its expression solemn as it moves on. A green Aurora Beam is fired from the sky, striking Darkrai from behind. Darkrai is slammed into the ground, groaning as it uses its arms to lift itself up. Cresselia: (Caws) Darkrai looks up, seeing Cresselia coming at it. Darkrai glides along the ground as Cresselia chases after it, continuing to fire Aurora Beam after it. Darkrai shoots up as Cresselia goes up after it, Slashing it and knocking it into the main street. People come out, chattering in detest as Cresselia appears. Bystander 1: Oh my Arceus it’s Cresselia! Bystander 2: Wow, that time of year already? Didn’t even notice it. Bystander 3: That’s right Cresselia! Send that Darkrai flying! Darkrai stares Cresselia down, and Cresselia motions Darkrai to come at her. Darkrai shoots up, as Cresselia gracefully dodges, causing Darkrai to keep going. The people cheer as Cresselia takes in their praise. Bystander 4: Cresselia! It’s getting away! Cresselia: Cres? Cresselia sees that Darkrai is on the run, as she gives chase. Crystal, Chingling and Jenny arrive back in the city, seeing the chase in the sky. Jenny: Yeah! Cresselia will drive that beast out easily! Crystal: (Concerned) It looks like Darkrai is fleeing instead of fighting. Cresselia glows pink from the moonlight, forming a pink energy sphere. She fires Moonblast at Darkrai, exploding and causing Darkrai to crash into the ground. Darkrai struggles to get up, when Cresselia slams into it from above, forcing it down more. Crystal looks appalled, as Jenny cheers. Jenny: That’s right, Cresselia! Way to lay on the hurt! Crystal: Darkrai isn’t even fighting back! Captain: Forget it, lass. Everyone’s like this. Crystal turns, as the captain of their ship walks up after them. Crystal: Like this? Captain: The battle between Darkrai and Cresselia becomes a glorified match of good versus evil, with Darkrai on the role of evil. It’s become disgraceful in my views. But as long as Darkrai causes nightmares… Crystal: We have to do something! How does Darkrai cause nightmares? Captain: It’s ability, Bad Dreams. Crystal: Ability? (Gasps) That’s it! Chingling, use Entrainment on Darkrai! Chingling: Ling! Chingling floats out towards Darkrai, when Cresselia gets irritated upon noticing it. Cresselia fires Aurora Beam at Chingling, blasting it back. Crystal: Ah! Chingling! Chingling hits the ground, struggling to get back up. Darkrai spots this, getting angry. Darkrai pushes Cresselia off of itself, then fires a Dark Pulse attack. Cresselia blocks it with Moonblast, as Darkrai floats back towards Crystal. Crystal goes over and cradles Chingling. Crystal: Chingling? Are you okay? Chingling: (Weakly) Chingling. Crystal reaches into her bag, pulling out a Poffin for Chingling, which it eats. Darkrai spots this, its stomach grumbling at the sight of the poffin. Crystal is the only one close enough to hear this. Crystal: You’re hungry. That’s what you’re doing! You’re looking for food! Darkrai: (Grumbling) Urh. Crystal: Well here. You can have one! Crystal pulls out a Poffin, Darkrai being wide eye in amazement. Darkrai reaches towards her, as Jenny looks terrified. Jenny: Get away from her! Cresselia! Help her out! Crystal: What?! Officer, wait! Cresselia fires Aurora Beam at Darkrai from behind, as Crystal stands up. She drops Chingling and the Poffin as she pushes Darkrai out of the way, taking the Aurora Beam herself. She is blasted back, grimacing from the injury. Both Chingling and Darkrai are distressed. Darkrai: Uragh! Darkrai faces Cresselia again, who looks smug. Jenny and the Captain go over to Crystal, Crystal pushing Jenny away. Crystal: Why did you do that?! I was communicating with it! Jenny: It was going to hurt you! Crystal: It’s just hungry! You’re all just bullying it! Chingling: (Angry) Ching! Everyone looks over at Chingling, which glows pink. Chingling morphs and evolves into Chimecho. Chimecho: (Singing) Chime chime! Crystal: Ah! Chimecho! Chimecho floats in between Darkrai and Cresselia, as it opens its mouth. No sound is emitted, though there are multi-colored energy waves. Cresselia howls in distress, as she sways back and forth, trying to cover her ears. Captain: A Synchronoise. Crystal: Chimecho, quick! Entrainment! Chimecho spins around and faces Darkrai, using Entrainment. Darkrai glows pink from it as it dances with Chimecho. Crystal: There! Darkrai’s Bad Dreams ability has been replaced with Levitate! It won’t cause anymore nightmares! I demand that you leave it alone! Cresselia looks annoyed with Crystal, as Darkrai looks relaxed. Cresselia scoffs as she flies off, disappearing. Darkrai then floats down towards Crystal. Crystal: There. Hopefully that helps you out a bit. Here. Crystal pulls out a Poffin, offering it to Darkrai. Crystal: My friend made these for my Pokémon, and he’s a really good cook! I hope you like it! Darkrai takes the Poffin, eating it. It smiles brightly as it finishes the Poffin off. Darkrai nods its head in appreciation and flies off. Jenny looks stunned while the Captain is impressed. Captain: What a kid. I’ll have to let my son know about this one. Crystal: (Yawns) Now, to get some sleep. Chimecho: (Yawns) Chime. Main Events * Crystal's Chingling is revealed to know Entrainment. * Crystal's Chingling evolves into Chimecho and learns Synchronoise. Characters * Crystal * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Captain * Citizens * Byron (in a dream) Pokémon * Chingling (Crystal's, evolves) * Chimecho (Crystal's, newly evolved) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Cresselia * Darkrai Trivia * This episode takes place during the Twinleaf Festival, between the first day and the last day. * This episode is based off the anime episode Sleepless in Pre-Battle! It is also based off the event in the Sinnoh games where the character has to travel to FullMoon Island to get the Lunar Wing. * The Captain is based off the one that is the father of the afflicted child in the games. * Cresselia is portrayed as a warrior seeking attention by battling who is considered a threat, her being smug and not wanting Crystal to intervene with her pounding of Darkrai. This continues the theme of Darkrai not being malignant by nature. * Chingling only evolve into Chimecho at night. This episode theme seemed like the perfect fit to feature its evolution. * Chingling evolve by happiness. Despite Chingling not appearing often it still evolved, due to happiness going up by simply traveling with the character. * It was originally thought to have Tobias' Darkrai be the one from Canalave City. However, that didn't fit into the plot or the inclusion of this episode, so it was changed. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal